1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and particularly, to an electronic device having a mounting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as an all-in-one computer or an LCD monitor, is often screwed to a stand for setting on the table. However, it is inconvenient to disassemble the stand from the electronic device when the electronic device needs to be separated from the stand, and, for example, must then be mounted to a wall.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device having a quick-release mounting apparatus that overcomes the problem.